


Holiday Cheer

by flitterflutterfly



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, New Year's Resolutions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flitterflutterfly/pseuds/flitterflutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snapshots of Danny and Steve over many holiday seasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mistletoe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt by an anon. It was on my old tumblr, but I believe the prompt was: _Steve/Danny: Mistletoe and angst_.

The first time Danny had been kissed under a sprig of mistletoe, he’d been seven. It was elementary school and he and Suzy-Lu were caught together. He kissed her on the cheek and she slapped him to the cheers of the rest of their second grade class. Danny had a crush on her that lasted all the way until high school, when it came out she wasn’t even interested in men at all, and after that they became best friends.

Suzy-Lu had been the one to get Danny interested into joining the police force and by some stroke of fate they’d ended up being partners. This lasted until Danny and Rachel’s divorce and his subsequent move to Hawaii.

Suzy-Lu still sends him Christmas cards every year though, always with that same picture some well-meaning mother had taken of Danny’s bright red cheek and the tears in his child blue eyes.

Danny and Rachel had never been caught under mistletoe, though Danny and Grace had and, laughing, he’d kissed his daughter on the forehead. 

Someone had placed mistletoe in the doorway leading into the H50 office. Danny suspected Kono, though he couldn’t be sure. He and Chin ended up being stuck under it and she’d stopped them, camera phone out, with a cheeky grin.

Danny looked at Chin with a raised eyebrow, ready to protest loudly, but Chin just smirked at him and landed a quick one on his lips.

Danny stood there, watching his colleague go with a gobsmacked expression. Kono couldn’t stop laughing and Chin stopped by her to check how the picture had turned out.

"Did I just see you kissing Chin?" Steve asked, coming up behind Danny.

Danny looked around at his partner and then, with an air of dread, pointed up to where the mistletoe hung. Steve followed his finger and frowned.

"Come on, boss!" Kono said. "You’ve got to do it now. Two for one, Danny."

Danny sighed, but inwardly his heart was pounding a bit. He and Steve never had discussed this strange push and pull of attraction between them.

Steve looked down at him from his monstrous height, and then over at where Chin and Kono stood waiting. He didn’t look happy and Danny made the executive decision to get it over with. He kissed Steve quickly on the side of the mouth and then pulled back. 

Steve didn’t say anything as Danny walked about.

Kono sent him a copy of both pictures. He printed out the one of him and Steve, Steve’s face dark with some unnamed emotion, and put it on the fridge next to the one of him and Suzy-Lu. At least, he thought, he hadn’t been slapped.


	2. New Year's Resolution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt by heartinyourpocket. (On my old tumblr so I don't remember the exact wording of the prompt.)

Danny has never had good luck with New Year's Resolutions. After all, he’d resolved to wait a bit before having kids - and then Grace had happened, but really he couldn’t ever regret his daughter. Then he’d resolved to keep it together with Rachel for his daughter and soon after divorce papers were being thrown around.

He’d once resolved never to leave New Jersey, but here he was living in Hawaii.

So it doesn’t even mean much when Danny thinks to himself on January 1st: I’m going to tell Steve.

He thinks he’ll find some excuse to back out of it. He thinks something will come up and then they’ll be too distracted for confessions of that sort to have any place in their lives.

But for once the crime in Hawaii is calm, nothing the normal HPD can’t handle, and Steve invites Danny over for some steak and a beer and Danny doesn’t have any more excuses.

He says it after the steak though, because it’s so rare he gets real food on this god-forsaken island. He waits until Steve is in the kitchen, putting the plates in the sink, before blurting, “I’m attracted to you,” out like it was some huge secret.

There’s a pause and then Steve walks back into sight. “I’m a good looking guy.”

"Asshole," Danny scowls. "I like you.”

"Like like?" Steve asks, his eyes wide.

"You’ve been talking to my daughter too much," Danny mutters, but he sighs and nods. He watches Steve warily, wondering at the reaction. A laugh off, maybe, a quick fuck, also a possibility.

He wants more though than just sex and he hopes that shows.

Steve walks up to him and places a hand on the back of Danny’s neck. “I like like you too, Danno,” he murmurs.

Danny leans forward and up and kisses Steve hard on the lips. Steve kisses back, though it’s softer. Danny pulls back, wondering. “I was thinking we could go slow,” Steve says.

"Fuck you," Danny laughs.

"Not on a first date, Danno," Steve mock frowns.

Danny pauses and looks at the now-cleared table. “Is that what this was?”

Steve pauses too. “If so, then I think we’ve had a lot of dates.”

"Me too," Danny says. He grins. "Does that mean you’ll put out?"

Steve chuckles and kisses Danny again.


	3. Christmas Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt by an anon. (On my old tumblr so I don't remember the exact wording of the prompt.)

"Coat closet’s off limits," Danny said. Steve cursed and pulled his head back. Danny grinned at him and reached forward, grabbing the jacket Steve had been looking for and handing it to him.

Steve pulled it on, giving the closet a conspiring look. Danny tsked. “Don’t even think about it, Super SEAL.”

Steve sighed but nodded. “Did you get Grace’s present?”

"What kind of father do you think I am?" Danny scoffed. "It’s under the bed." He paused. "You know, you haven’t told me where not to look."

Steve grinned. “I have better hiding skills than you do, Danno. You won’t find it until we get the Christmas tree and I put it under.”

Danny frowned, thinking of where in the house he wouldn’t look. He blinked. “It’s on you, isn’t it? You’ve been carrying it around.”

Steve’s carefully blank face was all the answer Danny needed. He grinned in victory, then paused as he realized that the present would have to be something small…

"Wait until Christmas," Steve murmured. He stepped closer and kissed Danny on the lips. "Okay?"

"I can be patient," Danny said, only half-defensive.

Steve smiled at him and headed out the door. Danny watched him go, wondering if Steve’s present would be the same as his own. He fingered the ring in his pocket (the empty box in the coat closet just a decoy) and smiled.


End file.
